Drabble Collection
by terynjrobinson
Summary: I'm posting my Lost Girl drabbles (from lostgirldrabbles./) here as a collection, organized into chapters by prompts. Spoiler alerts are noted when major things happen. For the rating: some of these are mild; others are... not.
1. Lost and Found

_A/N: This "story" is really just a collection of drabbles. I'm trying to write one each week for the challenges over at .com. I'm separating the drabbles by prompt, so the drabble(s) for each prompt will appear in one chapter here. I hope that makes sense._

 _I own nothing, other than the computer on which I'm currently typing._

#####

 _Lost & Found / prompt: lost and found_

The sunlight shone upon her hair like heaven. Lauren was heaven. It didn't matter where she'd been. As she walked across the field in that black dress–oh that dress!–the wind tickling her hair, the sway of her hips with every step a greeting, an invitation, Lauren was no longer lost. Bo was found; she and Lauren were found within each other's arms.

Lauren smelled like sunshine and honey and home, and Bo knew she could lose herself in the soft skin of Lauren's neck, the waves of her golden hair, here, where losing yourself meant being found.

99 words

##########

 _untitled – 3 drabbles, 3 parts, 300 words / prompt: lost and found_

 _i. loss (100 words)_

For five long years, Lauren searched for a cure for Nadia. Over time, she started to lose hope. She lost hope in her life being vibrant and rich and full of love with each day that ticked by under the watchful eye of the Ash.

And then she met Bo.

And Lauren _loved_ her. She loved Bo fiercely, in ways that made her life feel, once again, rich and vibrant and complicated.

Nadia, deep in sickness, was lost to Lauren, until Bo. Then, Nadia was found, and part of Lauren was lost, lingering with what might have been with Bo.

 _ii. sacrifice (100 words)_

When she lost Nadia for a second time, she lost part of herself, even if she was no longer in love with Nadia. Part of Lauren's soul bled out on the floor of her living room, a rust-colored reminder of sacrifice.

Bo lost then, too. Though she believed herself to be a monster, Bo was no killer, not by choice, and though she waited days before she cleaned her knife, no amount of time or effort, no silent tears that shook her body as she scrubbed, could mend what was broken in Bo's heart, her soul, after taking Nadia's life.

 _iii. forgiveness (quote from 2x20 + 100 words)_

" _Can I sleep with you?"_

" _Yes."_

" _I just mean sleep. In your arms."_

" _Yeah, exactly."_

" _Ever since I found out that The Garuda was seeing through Nadia's eyes, ever since I had to watch her die, I haven't really been able to get –"_

" _Lauren, you are always welcome here."_

Forgiveness felt like Lauren's hands resting on Bo's belly, like the soft rise and fall of Lauren's chest with each breath, like Lauren sleeping peacefully, for the first time since Nadia was found and lost again.

Lauren had labored in servitude for more than five years to cure her lover, who Bo brought back to her in an act of selfless love.

Who Bo took from her. In an act of selfless love.

And Lauren forgave her. Lauren didn't think Bo was a monster, a murderer. Lauren loved her, trusted her.

Maybe Bo could find a way to forgive herself.


	2. Seven Deadly Sins

_Sounds of Satisfaction / prompt: 7_ _deadly sins (gluttony)_

"Oh! Ohhhhhh…"

Lauren raised her head and turned to meet Bo's eyes. "Was that–"

"–Kenzi? Yeah…"

"Who's–"

"Shhh." Bo put a finger to Lauren's lips. They listened. "And here I thought we were the main attraction," Bo laughed, and Lauren playfully shoved Bo's shoulder. Bo listened a second longer before asking, "Want to see who's downstairs with her?"

"Yes," Lauren guiltily replied.

They practically leapt from Bo's bed and donned kimonos.

Kenzi looked up when Bo and Lauren stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Do you mind? These éclairs and I are having a private moment," she said, looking up from her plate of pastries.

106 words


	3. Colors

_Spoiler: End of Season 4_

#####

 _Red, An Ending / prompt: colors_

Blood. There was so much blood.

Crimson pooled on the floor. Her hands were sticky with tears and the warm life that bled from her lover. Shades of maroon stained her fingers, her palms, his shirt.

This moment, this moment was Hale, her deep and powerful love for him and the void inside her, ripped open and emptied with Hale's final breath. She longed for a way to pick him up and take all of him into the depths of her heart, where together, they could have each other for the rest of her days.

"I was going to say, 'Yes.'"

101 words


End file.
